The Forsaken Town
by Floydian Slip
Summary: The orphans finally escape Count Olaf and drive with Mr. Poe to Silent Hill to meet their new relative, Smithy. But when they reach their destination, somethings don't seem right.


Fan FictionTitle: The Forsaken Town A series of Unfortunate Events Setting: Highway 

**Mr. Poe, after several difficult tries, managed to find the Baudelaires and take them to another relative, which he discovered by constant and persistent research. He managed to find some male Baudelaire by the name of "Smithy". "Smithy Baudelaire", Mr. Poe thought to himself, "it has a ring to it." **

**The Baudelaires sat quietly, looking at the highway from out of the window. It was dark, and the reason was because of Night. The darkness of night stirred all three of the orphans' blood and sent a chill up each of their spine. **

**Oh, I forgot to introduce you to the Baudelaire orphans! The oldest orphan is violet, a pretty girl with a talent for inventing wonderful things with anything around her. Before inventing, she'd tie her hair back with her ribbon, so that her hair wouldn't get in the way of thinking.**

**The second to oldest orphan is Klaus. Klaus took an interest to the great library in his parent's house and others as well. He would read and read and learn new things as well. He had a vast imagination and a great curiosity as well. **

**Last but not least, we have the youngest orphan, Sunny. She was just a toddler and didn't have much of a speech that you couldn't understand, but only the other orphans of the Baudelaire family could. She could say something like "Tita", which would most likely mean, "I'm Tired." She would say things that would mean other things.**

**But these three orphans had one thing in common. Their evil count Olaf had been chasing them, seeking to do harm to them. The Baudelaire orphans' parents had died in a fire, which burned their house down and Count Olaf has been after their fortune. He only cared about the money and was even desperate, killing off most of the orphans' relatives. **

**They managed to clean their record of a frame that Olaf had set up on them. Olaf framed them as murderers that killed Count Omar. Olaf's scheme eventually failed, after the siblings had brought up enough proof that Olaf had been lying. **

**This is a golden opportunity to put down this story. I've given you a chance to stop reading. The title is "The forsaken town", which, forsaken also meaning, "Haunted". Gore is contained in this story. Blood is also included. The fear of blood tends to bring fear to the flesh. But if you have read this sentence, then I suppose you will stay for the violence, fear, and the gore. Why do you think I'm using this font of writing?**

**Klaus tried his best not to fall asleep. He kept blinking his eyes and popping his knuckles. He felt the need to read, for he hadn't for a while. He decided to check around what was inside the vehicle. Since he was in a seat belt, he felt under his seat. He felt a sort of wooden stick. He pulled it out. I had been a knife the length of 5 inches. A grin stretched across his cheeks. He eyed his sisters, which had been asleep. He looked at Mr. Poe, which had still been driving. Klaus unbelted and snuck behind the driver. He lifted his arm, knife in hand, ready to stab. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" A scream was heard and blood and confusion filled the car.**

Nah, just pulling your leg. Klaus wouldn't do that. After all, he's sleeping happily, his head against the window as well as his sisters. All three, dreaming peacefully. But what are they dreaming about. Rumor says they were dreaming the same dream. They were at peace… until…

Chapter 2

Melancholy Dream unto Nightmarish Death

The three orphans walked forward, wandering where they were. They walked; noticing the street had been actually a metal grating with a black void below. They hurried along up north, the only direction that they could go due to high barbwire fences to their right and left. "Whoonie," Sunny spoke, which probably meant, "Where are we?"

A shiver ran up Violet's spine, "I don't know, Sunny, but it is horrible." A dark fog crept among their feet. In fear, Klaus's lips started to quiver. Something hideous appeared before them. "Oh, bloody, what is that!" A corpse of some deformed body had been hung up in the barbwire. Sunny grabbed onto Violet, covering her eyes from the grotesque monstrosity. "Could this be Count Olaf's doing?" asked Violet. Klaus walked to the fence. "No, this blood is still fresh. I would say that "it" died fifteen seconds ago, the time approximate to when we saw it. Count Olaf can't climb up there that fast. The orphans hurried on in agreement.

They walked, holding hands so darkness wouldn't separate them. They heard strange noises from all around them. Noises like footsteps from the left and the right of them. Klaus's forehead started to sweat beads of water. Their hearts started to beat much faster. They started to breathe faster and more heavily. They walked, not knowing what had been waiting for them. What would their fate be?

They continued to walk, now more slowly, for the footsteps they had heard had seemed to stop. The orphans were scared and more aware of their surroundings. Then something so wrong stopped them. A hospital bed with a bloodstained bed cover had been to right side of them. Violet gave a shriek and Klaus tried resisting the urge to hurl. "Wrong," said Sunny, which most likely meant, "Why is this here? Let's hurry on!" Violet, trying through breaths, spoke, "Let's hurry up!"

Violet grabbed her family's hands and ran forward. The orphans passed a fallen wheelchair in a pool a crimson blood. They ran and they ran passing deformities such as piles of maggots, rotted corpses, bloodstained bullets, and started to see high wind fans outside of the fences blocking them. They ran and ran until they reached a dead end. At the end, a cooked animal with a tail and poking ribs had been on the ground. Klaus managed to speak, or, mumble a few words, "Violet… the blood," Klaus gulped while cold beads of sweat trickled down his face, "the blood… it's still fresh!" The children turned around and what they saw in front of them made them jump. Five or six creatures with deadly knives for fingers walked towards them slowly. On their head was just an eye, maybe representing the eye of Count Olaf. Out from the creatures' eyes, they bled red blood.

"Violet… do you have an idea?" Klaus balled his hands into fists. Violet spoke, "Let's run past them and if there's a dead end, then we fight. Let's run to the wheelchair. I had a feeling I saw a blade." Violet grabbed their hands and ran past the creatures, which stumbled trying to get their prey.

On the run, they finally reached the wheelchair, but they could run no longer. A fence had magically appeared somehow. Violet crouched down next to the wheelchair, finding a pistol. She handed it to Klaus, which most likely read books about guns and marksmanship. She broke the wheel and bent in into a club. She grabbed the other wheel and bent it just right, forming and axehead and then attached it to her club, now forming an axe. "Sunny, follow us but stay behind. If the monsters kill us, bite with all your might." Sunny said, "Sure" in agreement. The children walked forward.

They walked then met up with the five creatures. Klaus shot. Nothing came out; the gun had been empty. Klaus spoke, "I'll be back," he had remembered the bullets they had passed, which had been seven feet from them. Violet swung, aiming for one of the creatures neck and causing instant death. She succeeded, repeating her strategy on three more and succeeding.

There had been one left. Klaus finished loading his new gun and ran four feet beside Violet. A loud crash had been heard bringing down the orphans' guard. Violet killed the next beast and the three orphans walked forward in vain.

They had been following the sound of the crash. They walked until they found a big hole in the fence. They found one more beast waiting for them Klaus aimed for the creature's head and fired, the recoil almost knocking him down. The creature fell. The three orphans walked to the hole in the fence, observing the damage. "Should we go through it?" Violet asked. Klaus responded, "If we do, we fall down a black void. I think we shouldn't. This all could be a dre…" The creature had pushed the two orphans down into a void, although wounded, it had not lost the instinct to kill. "SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sunny jumped on the creature and bit its head off. Then the sight of the three orphans blacked out.

Chapter 3 Where are we?

The orphans opened their eyes, sighing after the awful dream. Mr. Poe had still been driving.


End file.
